


Again and Again

by FreshMilko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Dom/sub, Good Dom Iwa-chan, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshMilko/pseuds/FreshMilko
Summary: Some of Oikawa’s kinks Iwaizumi isn’t really into, but he plays along because he loves giving Oikawa what he wants. However some kinks, oh boy, does he love.Spanking is one such kink. He thinks it’s only fitting, considering how much of a brat Oikawa can be. Oikawa has always been one to enjoy having the boundaries between pleasure and pain pushed to the limit. Iwaizumi just loves the way Oikawa squirms in his lap, panting and begging.AKA Kinky Iwaoi spankfic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I wrote this fic a while ago but it was Bad so I rewrote it and HERE IT IS. But even nearly a year later I STILL can't think of a good title!! 
> 
> Make sure you've read the tags and as always be careful! Kinky fics are a wild ride.

Iwaizumi knows Oikawa. They've been together their entire lives, dating for years. He knows Oikawa better than anyone, including Oikawa himself. So it’s no surprise that as soon as Oikawa gets home with a slightly off “I’m home!” Iwaizumi feels something is wrong. During dinner, his suspicions are proven right when Oikawa comes to the table, limping slightly but hardly noticeably if Iwaizumi hadn’t been watching for it. Adding to that Oikawa’s strained overly wide smiles and too-loud laughter, Iwaizumi is sure something had happened. If he asks about it, he gets brushed off with an “I’m fine Iwa-chan! Nothing’s wrong,” and another strained smile each time.

But Iwaizumi knows Oikawa, and he knows how deeply Oikawa feels. Each small comment Oikawa hears he remembers and mulls over for days. Iwaizumi also knows that in order to protect himself, Oikawa builds walls. He can’t let others know how strongly their words affect him so he pretends to be unaffected by anything. Iwaizumi understands that, he knows how hard it is for Oikawa to be on a famous college team, constantly criticized by strangers and colleagues alike. He has to build his walls, or he would be crushed under the weight of the disapproval around him.

But sometimes Oikawa builds those walls too thick, too impenetrable. So much so that he can’t bring himself to let them down. Iwaizumi thinks that maybe once he gets to this point, Oikawa can’t even remember _how_ to let them down. Iwaizumi loves Oikawa. He wants to support him, care for him, show him the amazing man that Iwaizumi knows Oikawa is. But in order for him to do that, Oikawa has to let him in. And if he’s forgotten how, then Iwaizumi will tear down his walls and force his way in.

That night, Iwaizumi’s method of doing that is decided after the twelfth consecutive time Oikawa calls him ‘Iwa-chan’ that night, in bed, ruining any mood they had going. They've been living together for years, dating even longer, and have long since started calling each other by first name at home. And yet, just as things are getting good-Iwaizumi slowly pulling Oikawa’s shirt off, kissing his way up his chest while gently fingering him open- Oikawa just had to whine “Iwa-chan, you’re going too slow and I’m _horny_. Hurry up!”

So _that_ pisses Iwaizumi off. He _had_ been planning on getting Oikawa to open up by killing him with kindness – via the fluffiest sex imaginable. But another whiny ‘Iwa-chan,’ and Iwaizumi makes up his mind.

Iwaizumi thinks back to the first time Oikawa had brought up doing kinky shit in bed. He was wary at first, afraid to hurt Oikawa, afraid to do something wrong, afraid of ruining their relationship. But after years of experimentation and communication he knows what he is doing. He trusts Oikawa to let him know if he ever goes too far, they have established safe words, and Oikawa trusts him to stop if he ever does need to use one. Some of Oikawa’s kinks he isn’t really into, but he plays along because he loves giving Oikawa what he wants. However some kinks, oh boy, does he _love_.

Spanking is one such kink. He thinks it’s only fitting, considering how much of a _brat_ Oikawa can be. Oikawa has always been one to enjoy having the boundaries between pleasure and pain pushed to the limit. Iwaizumi just loves the way Oikawa squirms in his lap, panting and begging. Iwaizumi spanks Oikawa pretty often during sex; it’s not really anything new. But to lay Oikawa over his knees and _dominate_ him, that’s not something they've done in a long time. It’s pretty brutal and leaves Oikawa weak, so it’s not exactly an option most of the time with Oikawa’s practice schedule. But it just so happens that today is the beginning of a long weekend, and Oikawa doesn’t have practice for a while.

Iwaizumi smirks. “Tooru, you seem pretty uncooperative today. If I didn't know any better, I’d think you were looking for a punishment.”

Oikawa looks up with a glint in his eye and rises to the challenge. “Well _Iwa-chan,_ I wouldn't be so uncooperative if you could satisfy me properly.” Now it’s Oikawa’s turn to smirk as Iwaizumi sneers down at him.

“Alright, _Shittykawa,_ you asked for it,” Iwaizumi growls as he roughly drags him to the edge of the bed. Oikawa squawks in surprise and Iwaizumi roughly pulls the smaller one onto his lap, bent over his thighs.

Oikawa resists and struggles to sit up, grabbing Iwaizumi’s arm. “Iwa-chan! Don't call me _'_ _S_ _hittykawa'_ in bed that's such a turn off-“

Iwaizumi swiftly delivers one open-palmed slap to Oikawa’s ass, the loud smack resounding as Oikawa cries out and falls back down onto Iwaizumi’s lap.

“I-! Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi slaps him twice again, harder this time, and kneads Oikawa’s bright red cheeks while he gasps and writhes. Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa’s growing erection on his thigh and has to contain his own excitement. Oikawa is so _kinky_ it never ceases to amaze him.

“I’m sorry, who are you talking to? I don’t recognize that name.”

Again, Iwaizumi spanks him even harder, leaving a white handprint on trembling red skin.

“ _Hajime!_ Ah!”

Oikawa’s whole body jumps at each slap. He is crying now, fat tears falling from his eyes and small gasps from his lips. His cock is painfully hard, precum dribbling out. Iwaizumi knows he has a heavy hand. He also knows that Oikawa loves it, so he won’t let up.

“Hmmm, you don't sound very apologetic, Tooru. I think you deserve at least five more.”

Oikawa whimpers and braces himself on Iwaizumi’s legs, his neglected cock weeping. He can feel Iwaizumi’s bulge through his boxers, and tries to distract him by reaching for it, hoping Iwaizumi will forget about the spanking and just want to fuck him instead.

Iwaizumi isn’t having any of it. He grabs Oikawa’s wrist and twists his arm behind his back, grip firm. Oikawa moans into the sheets, incredibly turned on. _H_ _e wants to cum._

“Count for me” Iwaizumi says gruffly, repositioning Oikawa for a better angle. Iwaizumi doesn't give Oikawa a chance to brace himself again before delivering another hard _smack_ onto Oikawa’s tender cheek.

Oikawa whines and whispers a “One,” and tries to wriggle away from Iwaizumi’s punishing hand.

“Excuse me? I can’t hear you.” Iwaizumi says and easily pulls Oikawa back. He slaps him again in the same place, harder this time.

“ _One!_ I’m sorry!”

Hajime spanks him again and again, his hand firm and heavy.

“ _Two_ ! Hajime.. Hajime! _Three!_ Ha- _Four! Five! Ah_! Ah. I’m sorry Hajime!”

Oikawa is crying and babbling, his whole body flushed red, his weeping cock dark purple. Hajime gives him a break, roughly grabbing and pulling at Oikawa’s ass. Oikawa moans and clings to Iwaizumi’s leg, tears falling and no longer trying to pull away. Iwaizumi feels Oikawa relax into his lap.

Iwaizumi pauses, torn. He is _so horny_ right now and all he wants to do is fuck into Oikawa’s tight, wet heat… but Oikawa loves more than anything to be pushed to the brink of pain, and judging by the fact that Oikawa hasn’t started _screaming_ yet, Iwaizumi knows he can take it further.

But before he can decide, Oikawa interrupts his thoughts. He is breathing hard, leaking eyes fluttering, but manages to turn towards Iwaizumi with a smirk on his reddened, bitten lips and a challenge on his breath, “Only five? I thought that was supposed to be _punishment,_ Iwa-chan.”

Well, that makes up Iwaizumi’s mind. He responds with a growl and forces Oikawa’s head back down onto the sheets next to his leg. He then grabs both of Oikawa’s arms, held with one hand and crossed at the wrists. He tightens his grip and Oikawa moans again.

“Alright, Tooru. I’ll decide when we stop. Keep counting,” Iwaizumi says in a low voice. Oikawa whimpers as he feels himself, impossibly, get even harder at Iwaizumi’s words. The simplicity of Iwaizumi’s command has Oikawa’s mouth watering and body trembling in anticipation.

Iwaizumi doesn’t waste any time before giving Oikawa’s ass another heavy slap right in the middle.

“ _Six_ ,” Oikawa breathes. He is so hard, all he wants is to cum. His ass stings so much, Iwaizumi has such a heavy hand. But he knows that with each denial his release will be _so much sweeter_ when it comes.

Iwaizumi continues to spank Oikawa with just as much force as he started with, sometimes more, over and over, again and again.

“ _Seven!”_ Oikawa loudly moans, Iwaizumi relishes in the sound, “ _Eight! A-ah! Hajime! N-nine! Hahh, Ha-ten! Ten.”_

Iwaizumi carefully places each slap. He doesn’t want one area to bruise too severely, and also wants to keep Oikawa surprised and unable to expect the next one.

“ _Elev-! Hahhh-eleven._ Hajime, _please_. I wanna cum Hajime! _Ahh!_ _Thir-Thirteen.”_

Iwaizumi pauses, and Oikawa tenses.

“Tooru, what number are we on?”

“Thirteen? Wh- _Oh._ Twelve! It’s twelve, right? I’m sorry, Hajime!” Oikawa’s words are breathy and stilted, grunts and moans interspersed. “Ah, _Hajime, please._ Let me _cum.”_

“You know, I don’t think you were focusing on your punishment enough. Look at you,” Iwaizumi’s fingers just barely brush Oikawa’s weeping length, torturously slow. Oikawa tries to push his hips into his hand, seeking that glorious touch he craves, but Iwaizumi quickly takes his hand away and clicks his tongue, “Ah, ah, ah. I told you to keep count. I was going to stop at fifteen, but since you obviously weren’t reflecting on your actions, I want ten more.”

Oikawa whips his head around, his arms struggling in Iwaizumi’s grip. His face is a mess, eyes bright and glassy, tears dripping down his face. A line of drool leaks from his bitten-red lips. He strains to look up at Iwaizumi with a desperate face. “Hajime, please. I can’t do ten more. It _hurts_. Please not ten.”

Iwaizumi looks down at Oikawa with a calculating gaze. Now, they’ve been together a long time, and are very familiar with each other's limits and preferences. Oikawa hasn’t used any of their safewords, so Iwaizumi knows Oikawa is just in his sub-space. He _loves_ to beg in his sub-space, and Iwaizumi knows he often doesn’t mean what he says. Most of the time it’s a power play and Oikawa _likes_ the power to be taken away from himself. But Iwaizumi also knows how heavy his hand is and it is a very real possibility that ten _is_ too much. Iwaizumi doesn’t want to push Oikawa past pleasure into just pain.

“Alright, Tooru. Since you begged so nicely for me, I’ll let you off with just five more. Can you do that for me, babe?” Iwaizumi’s leans down close to Oikawa’s ear, voice low and gravelly.

“Y-Yes Hajime,” Oikawa moans as he feels the heat from Iwaizumi’s body surrounding him. He had relaxed during that short break and wasn’t prepared when Iwaizumi’s hand came down again with unrelenting force on his ass. Oikawa’s body convulsed as he let out a loud yelp and Iwaizumi smirked.

_He’s screaming now, alright._

“ _One!”_ Oikawa lets out loud sobs as Iwaizumi begins the agonizing spanking again. The strength of his hand never relenting, getting closer and closer to unbearable. Oikawa's ass is burning and each new slap magnifies the pain. His is cock harder than it’s ever been and he wants nothing more than to touch it, to add the friction he desperately needs, but he knows he can’t move until Iwaizumi is done.

“ _Two! Three!_ _Ahh Hajime!_   _Fffff-four_! No more..” Oikawa's voice breaks on each word, husky and strained. His breaths are hiccupped and he can’t stop shuddering. Everything is so intense, he needs more, needs less, needs to cum, needs to cry. He can’t think of anything except the numbers and the sting of each smack.

“ ** _Five._** _Hajime,_ let me cum! Please...”

Grunting, Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa back onto the bed and positions him on his side, pliant in his hands. Oikawa’s back is arched and his eyes are fluttering, still feeling the sting on his backside. Iwaizumi lifts Oikawa’s toned leg, lubing himself before positioning his cock right at Oikawa’s entrance. He leans down to lick Oikawa’s ear before biting the shell, intimately whispering, “Good boy.” He forcefully pushes in, and immediately begins to roughly thrust into Oikawa. Oikawa yells at the intrusion, Iwaizumi's huge dick stretching and filling his insides. Iwaizumi sets a punishing pace, relishing in Oikawa breathlessly chanting ‘Hajime.’

Oikawa tries to touch himself, to relieve the desperate ache in his abdomen, but Iwaizumi pushes his hand away and with a painfully firm grip, grabs the base of Oikawa’s cock.

“Ah- _aaaahhhhnnn Let me cum, let me cum, HAJIME HAJI-UNNGG_!!” Oikawa can only moan and sob, he needs to cum, he can’t take anymore. He grabs Iwaizumi’s strong forearms, nails digging into the skin.

Iwaizumi picks up speed, hitting Oikawa in places that drive him crazy, ripping the screams from his throat, but suddenly Iwaizumi’s hips stutter and he groans a rumbling “Tooru." Oikawa feels warmth flood inside him at the same moment Iwaizumi loosens his grip and strokes Oikawa.

Oikawa yells as he cums, Iwaizumi stroking him through the climax. Iwaizumi continues stroking until Oikawa is an oversensitive mess, whimpering and shuddering in Iwaizumi’s grip. Aftershocks wrack Oikawa’s body as Iwaizumi collapses next to him, holding him close.

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Iwaizumi sits up and looks down at his lover.

Oikawa looks beautiful. His eyes fluttering half open, tears escaping the corners. The blush that continues even to his ears and down his shoulders. The twitching muscles in his finely honed body. His full lips parted with moans dripping out.

He’s finally let his guard down, taken his mask off.  Annoying ‘Iwa-chan’s replaced with breathless ‘Hajime’s. That whiny voice abandoned for a deep and breathless tone. Petulant pout now gasping and leaking drool. His perpetually flawless hair deliciously sexed up. Oikawa doesn’t care about his appearance anymore. He _can’t_ care - overwhelmed as he is by blissful pleasure-pain.

And Hajime loves doing this to him. Being the only one who Oikawa lets tear down his walls, being the only one Oikawa _wants_ to tear down his walls.  When Iwaizumi looks down, he is suddenly overcome with just _how much_ he loves the man underneath him. He gently cradles Oikawa’s cheek with his hand, a contrast to his previously forceful actions. Oikawa looks up at him with a small, surprised smile.

Iwaizumi leans down and kisses his cheek, whispering, “You were amazing,” and Oikawa sighs in relief.

\----

A few hours later, Oikawa sits in the bathtub as Iwaizumi gently washes every inch of his body clean, favoring his backside. Oikawa hums and skims his fingers over the water.

“Don’t forget to condition my hair! Not everyone is okay with looking like an ogre, Hajime,” Oikawa pouts up at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi smirks and ruffles Oikawa’s hair affectionately, whispering close to his ear, “I know you think I’m hot. What was it you said to Hanamaki in high school? A ‘sex god’ was it?”

Oikawa pecks his cheek with a laugh, quickly proving him right by cuddling onto his muscular arm. “Oh, woe is me… lured in by these _biceps_ and don’t get me started on those washboard abs… Little did I know they belonged to such a mean, mean gorilla man,” Oikawa smirks and wraps his arms around Iwaizumi’s neck.

“Jokes aside, does it hurt badly? Is your knee alright?” Hajime asks with concern in his voice, lightly scrubbing Oikawa’s hair.

“It’s pretty sore. You’re really such a brute!” Oikawa pecks Iwaizumi’s nose, “My knee is fine, Hajime. I overworked it a little in practice today, but it barely hurts anymore.” He lays his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, kissing his skin while he rinses Oikawa's hair.

Iwaizumi hums and shuts off the water. “You overworked it again... but we can talk more about that tomorrow. For now, I’ll get you to bed.” Oikawa closes his eyes as Iwaizumi helps him from the tub and wraps a towel around him. Iwaizumi lifts him easily with an arm under his shoulders and knees and gently sets Oikawa on the bed. With a contented sigh, Oikawa closes his eyes and lets Iwaizumi manhandle the blankets around him and fluff the pillow underneath his head. He murmurs a small, "Thank you," and Iwaizumi smiles down at him, adoration in his eyes.

After settling Oikawa under the covers, Iwaizumi heads to the door and pauses, turning back to Oikawa. “I’ll get you some water, but is there anything else you need? Do you think you need an ice pack? Are you hungry at all?”

Oikawa pokes his head up from his nest of pillows and blankets with a smirk. “You know, Hajime, for a brute you really do worry too much. I’m not hungry, just tired. And since I was such a good boy,” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and starts for the kitchen, Oikawa yelling after him, ”I think I deserve some good cuddles. So hurry up!”

Iwaizumi returns with a water bottle and granola bar, which Oikawa refuses, again, and settles himself into bed. Oikawa inches closer and Iwaizumi pulls him onto his chest, tangling their legs together.

“Was it good? Would you want to do that again?” Iwaizumi asks as he threads his fingers through Oikawa’s hair.

“It felt really good. I’d like to do it again but maybe not for a while...” Iwaizumi huffs a laugh and lightly touches Oikawa’s ass. The skin is hot under his fingertips and Oikawa squirms a bit, continuing, “It’s definitely one of the more intense sessions. I can only do it when I have a vacation or long weekend, seeing as I don’t think I can walk right – much less play… but I do enjoy the added bonus of having my big, strong Hajime take care of me for a few days.” Oikawa laughs and smiles wide up at Hajime. Finally, he thinks, the honest and dazzling smile Iwaizumi knows and loves. Iwaizumi can’t help but smile back, dimples flashing, melting Oikawa’s heart. He shuts off the bedside lamp and snuggles closer to Oikawa with a soft smile on his lips.

“I love you so much, Tooru.”

“I love you too, Hajime.”

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

They still need to talk things out, but they both know they can wait for tomorrow. For now, they are comfortable and safe in each other’s arms, and that’s where they want to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love hearing back from my readers! Please kudos and especially comment if you enjoyed my fic.
> 
> I'm also still looking for critique so please feel free to leave some in the comments. Thanks for your support!


End file.
